LEGO Marvel's Avengers
Marvel |Developers = Traveller's Tales Marvel |Publishers = Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Feral Interactive https://www.feralinteractive.com/en/mac-games/legomarvelsavengers/ |Date = January 26, 2016 |Genre = Action, adventure |Modes = Single player, simultaneous two player |Rating= E10+ |Platforms = Wii U, Xbox One, Xbox 360, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, 3DS, Windows PC, Macintosh }} LEGO Marvel's Avengers is the second installment in the LEGO Marvel Video Game series which was released on January 26, 2016. It is based off of the films Marvel's The Avengers, '' Marvel's ''Avengers: Age of Ultron, '' Marvel's ''Captain America: The First Avenger, Marvel's Iron Man 3, Marvel's Thor: The Dark World and Marvel's Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Summary Voice Cast Archive Footage Taken from the movies: * Paul Bettany - J.A.R.V.I.S., Vision * Don Cheadle - War Machine / Rhodey Rhodes / Iron Patriot * Robert Downey, Jr. - Iron Man / Tony Stark * Idris Elba - Heimdall * Chris Evans - Captain America / Steve Rogers * Chris Hemsworth - Thor * Tom Hiddleston - Loki * Samuel L. Jackson - Nick Fury * Scarlett Johansson - Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Thomas Kretschamann - Wolfgang von Strucker * Anthony Mackie - Falcon / Sam Wilson * Neal McDonough - Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan * Elizabeth Olsen - Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff * Jeremy Renner - Hawkeye / Clint Barton * Mark Ruffalo - Bruce Banner / Hulk * Stellan Skarsgård - Erik Selvig * James Spader - Ultron * Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Quicksilver / Pietro Maximoff * Sebastian Stan - Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier New Dialogue * Charlie Adler - M.O.D.O.K. * Hayley Atwell - Agent Carter * Laura Bailey - Cloud 9 * Ogie Banks - Luke Cage * Eric Bauza - Amadeus Cho * Jeff Bennett - The Collector * J.B. Blanc - The Mandarin (Trevor Slattery), The Other * Steven Blum - Taskmaster, Beta Ray Bill, Abomination * Dave Boat - * Cherise Boothe - Gorilla Girl * Ashly Burch - Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) * Hayden Byerly - Harley Keener * Tonantzin Carmelo - Echo * Greg Cipes - Iron Fist * Jack Coleman - Doctor Strange ("All-New All-Different" Doctor Strange DLC, uncredited) * Chris Cox - Happy Hogan * Robbie Daymond - A-Bomb/Rick Jones * Antony Del Rio - Nova, Reptil * Benjamin Diskin - Fandral * Robin Atkin Downs - Baron Zemo * Jeannie Elias - * Gideon Emery - Bad Guy, Klaue Mercenary, South American Male * Lou Ferrigno - Himself, Hulk (1978) * Clark Gregg - Agent Coulson * Jennifer Hale - Agent 13 * Mark Hamill - Arnim Zola * Kate Higgins - Thor Girl * Ali Hillis - Mantis * Ashley Johnson - Beth * Cissy Jones - * J.P. Karliak - Wiccan * Josh Keaton - Speed * Matt Lanter - Ulysses Klaue * Misty Lee - Squirrel Girl, She-Hulk * Stan Lee - Himself * Caitlyn Taylor Love - White Tiger * Yuri Lowenthal - S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent * James C. Mathis III - Malekith the Accursed, Black Panther ("Black Panther" DLC) * Elizabeth Maxwell - Thor (Jane Foster) * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Valkyrie, Lady Sif * Matthew Mercer - * Greg Miller - Aldrich Killian * Dave B. Mitchell - * Elle Newlands - F.R.I.D.A.Y., Veronica * Danielle Nicolet - Captain Marvel ("Captain Marvel" DLC, uncredited) * Nolan North - Agent Williams, Damage Control * Liam O'Brien - Red Skull * Darren O'Hare - Brock Rumlow/Crossbones * Michael Peña - Luis (uncredited) * Scott Porter - Bucky/Winter Soldier * Marisha Ray - S.H.I.E.L.D. Scientist * Sam Riegel - Human Torch (Original) * Eliza Schneider - Pepper Potts * Patrick Seitz - Fin Fang Foom, Butterball * Parry Shen - Iron Legion * Keith Silverstein - Moon Knight, Agent Sitwell, Blazing Skull * Isaac C. Singleton Jr. - Thanos * Roger Craig Smith - Daredevil * Cobie Smulders - Maria Hill * Jason Spisak - Justin Hammer * Tara Strong - Jessica Jones * Fred Tatasciore - Volstagg, Ares * Courtenay Taylor - * James Arnold Taylor - Moon Boy * Frank Welker - Odin * Ming-Na Wen - Agent Melinda May (uncredited) * Scott Whyte - Hulkling * Travis Willingham - Captain Britain * Wally Wingert - Doctor Strange, Crimson Dynamo, Mighty Destroyer * Gwendoline Yeo - Crystal Crew * Liam O'Brien - Voice Director Characters |} DLC Characters Vehicles Flying Vehicles DLC Flying Vehicles Ground Vehicles DLC Ground Vehicles Levels =|} DLC Levels |} Hubs |} Achievements/Trophies NOTE: The Wii U and Nintendo 3DS versions do not include trophies. |} Notes *Unlike other LEGO Superhero games, the main story is based off of movies rather than being an original story. *This is the second LEGO video game to have a season pass. The first was LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. *The model for Manhattan was previously used in it's predecessor. *This is the first LEGO Marvel game to feature a suit-up screen for Iron Man. **This makes switching between Iron Man suits much easier. *This is the second time Stan is a citizen the player must save. *To get Red Bricks, the player would have to find the Collector. He will then give you a quest for which you will get a Red Brick. To unlock those Red Bricks the player has to go to the Collector's room in Knowhere. *In Free Play, each time the player goes to the Manhattan hub the characters are randomly selected from those you have unlocked. *The 100% studs collected achievement, in each level, is called "True Avenger" *Like in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, the player can collect character tokens in levels and unlock them from tasks given in the hubs. *This is the second handheld LEGO video game to feature an open world. The first was LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins. *Manhattan is always shown during the sunset in the console versions, but the handheld takes place during the day. *In every level there will be 3 character tokens and a red brick (except for the DLC levels). *When the player stops a crime Agent Coulson sometimes will say "Thanks for lending a hand, I couldn't lend a hand for some reasons. Why do I think I am going to regret saying that.", this is a reference to Marvel's Agents of Shield season 2 finale. Differences from the films *Alcoholic beverages were replaced by cups of pink slush drinks with straws. *Swear words were removed in order for this video game to be kid-friendly, although the word "breast" was still intact during the climax . Gallery Promotional Images 480-26.jpeg|Logo Avengers_video_game.png|Promotional image Lego marvels avengers-2-484x600.jpg|Ant Man DLC promotional image Leg-marvel-avengers-dlc.jpg Rp0jD0V.png 26032905232 6e328becdb.jpg Lego Master of Evil DLC.jpg Legomarvelsavengers civilwar render.jpg CDTeaser.png|Crimson Dynamo's Promotional Image ACTeaser.png|Agent Carter's Promotional Image FFFTeaser.png|Fin Fang Foom's Promotional Image DDMBTeaser.png|Devil Dinosaur and Moon Boy Promotional Image 12182491_1040375336013888_2617906889769948385_o.jpg|Scarlet Witch & Quicksilver wiiulegomarvelavengersscreenshotfingfangfoom07png-99776a.png|Fin Fang Foom lmasocialigorjpg-a80963.jpg|Igor (Iron Man Armor) 12095164_1043965752321513_7885648454995223832_o.jpg|The Other & Thanos 22477623231 5216257153 b.jpg LokiSuit.png|Loki image192-1024x576.jpeg|Vision Kurse And Malekith Promo.png|Kurse and Malekith Tonight's_Starting_Lineup.jpg|LEGO Marvel's Avengers wallpaper image184.jpeg|Swordsman Beta Ray Bill.jpg|Beta Ray Bill Best Buy LEGO Marvel Avengers Pre Order.jpg|LEGO Marvel Avengers Pre-Order JaneFosterLMA.png|Jane Foster Lady sif.jpg|Lady Sif OdinLMA.png|Odin UltronMark1.png|Ultron MK1 LMABlackWidowAOU.png|Black Widow (AoU) lego-marvels-avengers-screen-02-ps3-us-22dec15.jpg|Captain America & Black Widow fighting Ultron Sentries lego-marvels-avengers-screen-05-ps3-us-22dec15.jpg|Nick Fury & Maria Hill lego-marvels-avengers-screen-07-ps3-us-22dec15.jpg|Wiccan,Hulkling & America Chavez lego-marvels-avengers-screen-06-ps3-us-22dec15.jpg|Squirrel Girl Iron Monger.png|Iron Monger Lego Jewel.jpg|Jewel Jessica Jones Lego White Tiger Ms Marvel Jewel.jpg CYmvhx UsAAU62J.jpg|"Civil War" Iron Man & War Machine CYuHHIHWkAIASf-.jpg|"Avenger" Falcon CZXiP jUgAAKArA.jpg|Amadeus Cho CZXhjQwUYAEFnCw.jpg|Ragnarok CYdR-qZUEAApsH4.jpg|Lady Thor CYmvh7PUAAAOrqZ.jpg|"Civil War" Steve Rogers, Scarlet Witch & Winter Soldier CZWrIGQUMAAJwOJ.jpg|Quasar CZIGaCaUMAAbMyk.jpg|Ares CVL3 TEUAAA0oqS.jpg|Wendigo Screenshots Lego-marvels-avengers-smash-to-victory-large-6.jpg Lego-marvel-s-avengers-ps-vita-ps3-ps4-new-york-comic-con-trailer-2.jpg CXpzozdWAAAgydU.jpg Beth.jpg Mqwzjga850pegavl59an.jpg 2998339-lego®+marvel's+avengers 20160127110816.jpg 25269088.jpg Lego S.H.I.E.L.D. Jetfighter.png|S.H.I.E.L.D. Jetfighter Lego VTOL Helicopter.png|VTOL Helicopter Videos LEGO Marvel's Avengers Gameplay Demo - IGN Live- E3 2015 LEGO Marvel’s Avengers Trailer LEGO Marvel's Avengers Gameplay Demo - Comic-Con 2015 Lego Marvel Avengers Trailer LEGO Marvel’s Avengers Open World Trailer References Category:Marvel Category:Super Heroes Category:2016 media Category:Video Games